La última oportunidad
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Último día de clases. Medianoche. Dos personas que se buscan inconcientemente. Dos imanes que se atraen. Cuando hay amor todo es posible...Capitulo 3 arriba después de tanto tiempo!
1. Desesperación

Advertencia: Es slash, yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, como quieran decirle. Homofóbicos, absténganse.

Disclaimer: Harry y co. no me pertenecen no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genia (aunque algo lenta para escribir) de J.K.Rowling. Este fic no tiene fines lucros, blah, blah, blah.

*************************************************************************

La última oportunidad

Capítulo 1,

Desesperación

Es medianoche y estoy caminando por los pasillos oscuros. No debería estar aquí. Tendría que estar dormido en mi cama, lo se. Pero simplemente no puedo dormir. Estoy desesperado. Es la desesperación la que me provoca el insomnio y es ella también la que me nubla el juicio de tal manera que me hace dirigirme hacia ti, hacia el lugar donde duermes.

            Hoy es el último día de clases. Mi último día de clases de toda la vida. Mañana me marcharé para seguir con mi camino y nunca más volveré a verte. Nunca más; que largo que suena. Nunca más es demasiado tiempo. Es más que una vida y más que cien mil. Nunca más es el tiempo que dura el universo. Empieza en el principio de los tiempos y termina en el final.

            Mañana te veré por última vez. Lo haré sonriendo y rogando por que seas feliz. Cruzaré una última mirada de odio contigo. Recorreré por última vez tu cuerpo con mis ojos. Me perderé una última vez en la profundidad de tu mirada. Y cuando suba a uno de los carros y este empiece a avanzar, volteare mi rostro hacia donde estés y formaré con mis labios las dos palabras que juntas forman la frase más maravillosa del mundo; te amo.

            Tal vez es la desesperación la que me hace pensar todo esto. Miro por donde camino, cada vez estoy más cerca de tu cuarto. Doblo una esquina y ahí estás tú.

-¡Potter!- gritas- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces en los pasillos a esta hora?!

************************************************************************* 

Notas de la Autora:

                               Hola!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Es corto, se. Pero eso se debe a que en realidad esto era un fic corto y decidí dividirlo en cuatro para hacerlo más intrigante y que me dejaran más reviews. Aún no puedo creer que esté escribiendo un Harry/Severus. No los odio, pero no me gustan particularmente. Ni modo : P Sólo les pido una cosa… por favor, ¡Dejen reviews! Si no, no publico los siguientes capítulos. (vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo que eso es una mentira)

                                                 Byes!!!!!!!!!!! (o byegi como dice Gala)

                                                                  Star Crystal 


	2. Del odio al amor

Advertencia: Es slash, yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, como quieran decirle. Homofóbicos, absténganse.

Disclaimer: Harry y co. no me pertenecen no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genia (aunque algo lenta para escribir) de J.K.Rowling. Este fic no tiene fines lucros, blah, blah, blah.

*************************************************************************

La última oportunidad

Capítulo 2,

Del odio al amor…

No me sorprende el hecho de no poder dormir. Me pasa muchas veces. Tampoco me sorprende el motivo, porque lo entiendo perfectamente. Es lógico. Mañana será el último día en que vea a la persona a la que amo. ¿Se supone que tendría que poder dormir? No lo creo.

Me gustaría que estuvieras sintiendo lo mismo que yo siento, aunque sea egoísta de mi parte. No ignoro que somos de distintas casas y te doblo en edad. No ignoro que me odias. Es imposible que me ames. No lo creería si lo hicieras. Ni siquiera puedo entender como es que te amo, aún. Simplemente pasó. Un día te odiaba y al siguiente… ¡zas!, me di cuenta de que ya no lo hacía, sino que sentía todo lo contrario. 

Qué extraña es la vida, verdad? Mira que vine a enamorarme del hijo de una de las personas que más odié en la vida y que me hizo miserable siempre que pudo. No suena muy coherente. Claro que yo no lo elegí. Así que da lo mismo, porque te amo y eso no se puede cambiar.

Suspiro; parece que hoy no dormiré. Mejor no malgastar el tiempo. Ya que tengo insomnio, aprovecharé para hacer unas pociones. Me levanto, me pongo una bata y salgo de mi cuarto, marchando hacia mí despacho. Camino en silencio, perdido en pensamientos idiotas que nunca admitiría delante de la gente; como que pasó con el hijo de Godzilla luego de que nació o a dónde va a parar el papel higiénico usado y que utilizarían los egipcios para limpiarse luego de ir al baño. 

Falta poco para llegar. Espera un segundo,… escucho pasos. ¿Quién será el que anda por las mazmorras a esta hora de la noche? Parece que sea quien sea la persona, se dirige hacia aquí. Lo esperare detrás de esa esquina, así podré tenderle una emboscada. Cuando el paseante dobla la esquina, me sorprende ver cuál es su identidad; eres tú. Oh, lo olvidé. Se supone que te odio. Bueno, aquí vamos…

-¡Potter!- grito- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces en los pasillos a esta hora?!

Me miras sorprendido y aterrorizado, mientras tratas de inventar una excusa. 

-Profesor Snape- dices al fin- yo estaba aquí porque…

*************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora: 

                              Hola de nuevo!!!!!! Tralalala, estoy contenta. Los dejé en suspense, no? En el otro capítulo funcionó y creo haberlo dejado aún peor en este. JAJAJA, adoro ser mala XDDDDD. Tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo que podrá ser dentro de una semana o un mes (conmigo nunca se sabe). Gracias Gala por ser mi beta reader y por dejarme un review tan besho. También gracias a kat basted y a Ana Rickman por dejarme otros reviews beshos (adoro los reviews **) Aquí están mis respuestas:

Kat: Pues ya ves que lo continué. En vdd no lo iba a dejar colgado, eso hubiera herido mi (inexistente) orgullo de escritora. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic ^^. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. Lo de Godzilla y el papel higienico estaba re-colgado, pero ni modo : P. Sobre lo de actualizarlo rápido… lo escribí una semana después de publicar el primer capitulo. Pero entre que Gala (gracias, amiga!) lo beteo y yo lo publiqué paso tiempo. Espero haberte satisfecho, aunque sea. Gracias por tu review!

Ana Rickman: Estoy feliz de que te haya agradado el fic ^^ Eres fan de la pareja Harry/Severus? Yo soy fana del Harry/Draco (como los amo!!!!!!!!). Te aviso que en algún momento (pienso que bastante pronto, pero nunca se sabe) andarán rondando por aquí otros dos Severus/Harry de mi parte. No esperes por ellos frente al ordenador porque te saldrán telarañas, XDDDD. Que mal chiste. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Galasu: Oye, para mí eres simplemente Gala, ¬¬. Jajajaj. Estaba muy risueña cuando escribiste el review, vdd? La próxima trata de acordarte que es lo que quieres decir. No tengo veinte empezados! (por lo menos publicados, porque no publicados si tengo como veinte) Sólo tengo 3! Este, Answers in the darkness (un excelente Draco/Harry) y Secretos del pasado (un fic muy original de Card Captor Sakura). No hace mucha falta darse cuenta de que me estoy haciendo propaganda, no? Es que hasta ahora la mayor cantidad de reviews que me dejaron fue de 5 (umf! ¬¬). Oye, por si no te has dado cuenta decía que mis fics eran malos porque me da un poco de corte que los lean (imaginate si en vdd son malos!), además siempre queda mejor decir que haces algo mal, porque entonces pareces más humilde (@@, estoy loca, no?). Y no tengo nada en contra de tu saludo, es sólo que se me ocurrió poner eso. Oye, a que no adivinas por qué puse de lo del hijo de Godzilla? (pues sí, adivinaste. Me quedé con la idea nunca realizada del POV de Harry). Por cierto, mil gracias por ser mi beta.

Sólo me queda una última cosa que decir: si están leyendo esto, pueden POR FAVOR pasarse por mis otros fics y dejarme reviews? Thanks!

Otra cosa (que pesada que soy^^) si me dejan un review, pueden decirme qué piensan que va a decir Harry y qué va a pasar. Tengo curiosidad ^^. Además tengo dos posibles desenlaces a partir de ahora y pienso elegir uno según ustedes y un criterio que no voy a revelar ^^

                                                      Chiao!!!!!!!!!

                                                               Starshine Cristal

                                             (I'll be Star Crystal forever in my heart) 


	3. El momento de la verdad

Advertencia: Es slash, yaoi, relación hombre/hombre, como quieran decirle. Homofóbicos, absténganse.

Disclaimer: Harry y co. no me pertenecen no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la genia (aunque algo lenta para escribir) (jeje, igual que yo. Viene con los buenos escritores ^^) de J.K.Rowling. Este fic no tiene fines lucros, blah, blah, blah.

*************************************************************************

La última oportunidad

Capítulo 3,

El momento de la verdad….

(este titulo tiene otra parte después de las puntos suspensivos, pero no se las puedo decir ahora, porque le saca gracia al capitulo. La van a encontrar al final de todo, cuando TERMINEN de leer)

-Profesor Snape- dijo el muchacho de pelo azabache- yo estaba aquí porque…

-¿Sí?- preguntó el hombre mayor. Se sentía impaciente por saber que hacía el joven, tan amado por él mismo, en ese lugar. Era habitual en el adolescente causar problemas y romper las reglas. De hecho, pasear por los pasillos a medianoche siempre había parecido ser uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

            Un incomodo silencio quedó flotando entre los dos. Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso, mientras el profesor de pociones parecía apunto de estallar.

-¿Y, Potter?- preguntó con impaciencia- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche balbuceando?

-N…no, profesor Snape- tartamudeó el gryffindor con nerviosismo. Había venido a confesarle todo a Severus, pero ahora que debía poner su idea en práctica se sentía atemorizado.

-¿Bien?- lo presionó el otro hombre.

-Yo estoy aquí porque.......

-Dilo de una vez y ya, Potter!- lo apuró aún más su profesor.

-Porque no quería irme del colegio sin haber aprendido a hacer "Driatus"- dijo rápidamente el chico, cerrando los ojos.

Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Oh, dios. Oh, dios. ¿Qué dije? Diablos! Maldita sea" pensaba.

-Emmm, Potter. ¿Por casualidad has tomado alcohol o alguna cosa rara últimamente?- preguntó Severus levantando las cejas. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que esa no era la razón por la que estaba allí. Lo más probable era que tuviera algún lio con una Slytherin. 

-No, profesor- le contestó el alumno, sorprendido por su sarcasmo. 

Entonces el profesor se dio cuenta de algo. Si Harry ya había dicho que quería aprender a hacer esa poción, no podía retractarse. "Oh, no…" pensó, mientras una sonrisita traviesa se posaba en sus labios. Él se lo enseñaría. Así podría pasar más tiempo con el joven. "Y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Admito que por mucho que lo ame, me encanta atormentarlo…" 

            Mientras nuestro querido hombre de nariz ganchuda planeaba sus "travesurillas", el Niño que Vivió no podía evitar pensar en cómo rayos había dicho eso. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amado no aceptara. "Por favor di que no, por favor di que no" repetía mentalmente. "No quiero aprender a hacer esa maldita poción".

-De acuerdo Potter. Si quieres que te enseñe a preparar "Driatus" lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que realmente lamento que empieces recién ahora a preocuparte por el importante arte de preparar pociones. Sacrificaré esta agradable noche para que tú te vayas con algo en el cerebro, para variar- le dijo el otro, interrumpiendo su plegaria. 

            Así el joven alumno y su amado profesor siguieron camino hacia el despacho; uno con una enorme sonrisa en la cara (la cual trataba de ocultar; no fuera que Harry se diera cuenta de que estaba encantado con la situación) y el otro con una mirada de pánico absoluto.

**FIN**

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora (O sea mua):

                                               Les gustó? JAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Como casi nadie me dijo que pensaba que iba a pasar lo dejé ahí!!!!!!!!!! MUAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA Soy una maldita!!!!!!! (recién se enteran? )

Adoré hacer eso! Simplemente me había cansado del fic y de ustedes malditos lectores!!!!!!!!! Así tengo tiempo para leer manga (mi nueva pasión)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJHAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

                                                                                                                                                         Starshine Crystal

P.D: Se creyeron algo de eso? Era todo una broma! Fue demasiado irresistible hacerlo. Ok, no me salió muy creible u_uU…. Pero en cualquier caso nada de eso era verdad! El fic sigue y ustedes (o vosotros, como prefieran leerlo) son (sois) unos estupendos lectores!!!!! (Excepto los que nunca dejan review ^^) (Si dejan uno ahora serán disculpados ^^). Bueno, los dejo ya con lo que queda de este capitulo (es mucho, no se preocupen! Es el primer (y probablemente último) capitulo largo del fic ^^), que es seguro lo que esperan leer.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

            No fue mucho el tiempo que tuvieron que caminar hasta llegar al despacho, pero el camino se hizo una eternidad ya que nadie hablaba.

            Una vez allí, el profesor mandó a Potter a buscar los ingredientes, mientras él mismo se ocupaba de preparar el caldero y los demás objetos para preparar la poción.

            Todo lo realizaron en el más absoluto silencio; lo único que se escuchaba era el revolver del cucharón y, de vez en cuando, alguna que otra indicación por parte de Severus. No fue sino hasta el final que alguien se atrevió a decir una palabra.

-Profesor…- llamó Harry a Snape, al ver que este no decía absolutamente nada una vez terminada la poción.

-Eh?- dijo él hombre, agitando la cabeza. Se había distraído con sus propios pensamientos. No podía ser, ahí con Harry… y si lo hubiera descubierto?- ¿Qué pasa?

-Emmmmm………, es que terminé la poción- contestó tímidamente el joven.

-Sí? Bien, probémosla- le ordenó, recuperando su tono habitual.

Harry lo miró desconcertado. Probarla? Odiaba probar las pociones! Además seguro que estaba mal hecha… Había estado prestando más atención al profesor que a sus instrucciones. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo…….

-Pero "Driatus" no es una poción de amor?

Severus se quedó en blanco. El chico tenía razón! "Driatus" sí que era una poción amorosa! Y él había aceptado enseñársela! Por dios! Y que iba a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo en pensar qué poción era la que le pedía su amado antes. Sólo había pensado en las ventajas de esa clase particular…. Y ahora debería afrontar las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho de ojos verdes no podía dejar de asombrarse al ver cuántos tonos adquiría la cara de su adorado profesor. Primero blanco, luego rojo, más tarde morado y por último un verde cetrino que le dio la sensación de que el otro hombre se sentía enfermo. Preocupado, frunció el entrecejo y le preguntó con voz suave:

-Se siente usted bien?

            Snape casi se desmaya de amor al contemplar la cara de preocupación del chico y al escuchar el tono con el que había hablado. Se tambaleó levemente.

-Profesor!- gritó Harry y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

            El lugar quedó en silencio. Sólo dos corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo resonaban en la tensa atmósfera. Las caras del muchacho y su profesor estaban a escasos centímetros. Sus miradas se habían quedado pegadas. Los dos tenían la mente en blanco, sólo podían pensar en los labios del otro. Tan cercanos... Sólo un pequeño movimiento bastaría para que se unieran los dos en un beso. Ese beso que tanto ansiaban…. Y que nunca sucedió, pues ambos se dieron cuenta a la vez de la situación y, separándose, empezaron a tartamudear, tratando de dar torpes excusas.

-Bueno.... yo….. usted….. ya sabe- intentó Harry. No podía quitar de su mente el recuerdo de aquellos labios…

-Ejem, sí…… Bueno……. creo que sería mejor que fueras a descansar ya- dijo Severus intentando encontrar una excusa para que se fuera. Había estado tan cerca de besarlo….

-Sí, eso haré! Emmmm, disculpe las molestias.

##Blush##

            Los rostros de ambos tenían más aspecto de un tomate que de otra cosa.  

            Harry se sintió tan avergonzado, que prácticamente escapó corriendo del despacho.

**    *****************

            "Idiota" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo esa noche un poco más tarde cuando se acostaron. Sin saberlo habían arruinado su última oportunidad. "Idiota, idiota, idiota!" se reclamaron a sí mismos. "Lo hubieras besado, después de todo, ya nunca lo volverás a ver. No hubieras perdido nada." 

Y verdaderamente no lo hubieran hecho, pero todas las cartas no estaban jugadas…… El destino todavía les guardaría una segunda última oportunidad. Y esta vez, no deberían desperdiciarla.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Notas verdaderas de la Autora:

                              Ojalá que les haya gustado. No se si esté realmente bien, pero lo que si adoré fue el último párrafo, que da la introducción para el capitulo siguiente. Y por si no lo han notado, ya casi llegamos al final del fic! realmente tardé muchísimo tiempo, pero recién ahora me estoy liberando de mis ocupaciones…. Y es que falta poco para las vacaciones ^^! (verso sin esfuerzo).

            Espero de todo corazón que les haya agradado este capitulo. Creo que tiene un poco más de humor que los demás. Cada capitulo es más cómico. Mmmmmm, no está bien. Esto es un drama.

            Creo que no hubo tantos toques sentimentales. Se estará yendo mi manera cursi de escribir? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No se preocupen que en el próximo chapter vuelve todo el romanticismo… Eso sí, no lo esperen muy pronto.

            Y ahora la contestación a los reviews:

Ana Rickman: Muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo mi fic! snif ;_; me haces tan feliz! ^^ Bueno, has acertado un poco con tu teoría sobre este capitulo. Lo cierto es que Harry sí tuvo que hacer una poción y Sevvie (como mi Sebi *_*) y él tuvieron una conexión de miradas. Que bonitos ^^ Supongo que has de estar triste porque no quedaron juntos. No te preocupes que aún queda un capitulo y muchas cosas pueden pasar…… (Mejor me callo, porque sino voy a hablar más de la cuenta). Espero que esté chapter te haya gustado tmb. Ah, sí! Y una cosa más; los severus/harry no los publiqué porque no encuentro el cuaderno donde los había empezado a escribir! Buahhhhhhhhh ;_;

Leila Diggory: No ha pasado nada de lo que dijiste, pero lo cierto es que hubiera estado chido que Sev se diera cuenta de que había gato encerrado. Mmmmmmm, eso me da una idea para otro fic……. Jeje, bueno no importa! Ya la anotaré! Espero que este chapter tmb te haya gustado! 

Noe: Pues nop, Harry no tuvo suficiente coraje como para declararse. Tu línea de pensamiento es muy lógica, pero en cuestiones amorosas Harry es super-tímido ^^ Bueno, espero que este chapter tmb te haya gustado!

Algo que he notado…. Que nadie cree que Severus puede dar el primer paso? Ojo, no digo que lo vaya a hacer…. Pero nunca se sabe. Ni siquiera si van a terminar juntos….

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy! 

                                               **_Starshine Crystal_**

****_"Miembro de la Orden Siriusana"_

Ah, sí! El titulo completo de este capitulo era: "El momento de la verdad…. nunca llegó"

Ahora sí, byes! (y no se olviden de dejar review)


End file.
